


Luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dialogue, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].E se, invece di Goku, nel Gt, fosse diventato Vegeta bambino?





	Luna

Luna  


\- La luna piena è otto volto più grande del normale – pensò il supersaiyan di quarto livello. Si voltò e piegò il capo. Le iridi dorate gli brillarono e le pupille scomparvero nell’oro. I capelli a cespuglio gli contornavano il viso dalla pelle abbronzata tendente al grigio. Strofinò la mano sul pavimento semi-distrutto di roccia rossastra. Inspirò ed espirò, gli prudeva la spalla ricoperta di peluria rossastra. Il bambino sulle sue gambe saltellò, stringendo con una mano il pantalone giallo. Dimenò le gambe, il pezzo superiore della battle-suit blu si sollevò. Sporse le labbra e chinò di lato il capo. La pelle gli brillava di bianco riflettendo la luce dell’astro. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi nere gli brillarono di blu, abbassò le sopracciglia nere.

“Ti distrai sempre quando ti parlo” si lamentò con voce trillante il principe dei saiyan. Sbatté la punta dorata degli scarponcini lattei sul pavimento. Alzò il capo e guardò il vetro delle finestre.


End file.
